Welcome To My Fanclub's Night!
Welcome To My Fanclub's Night! is a song by Sheryl Nome in the Macross Frontier television series. It was first released on the album Macross Frontier O.S.T.1 Nyan Fro. as track 2 called Welcome To My FanClub's Night! (Sheryl On Stage). Appearances Macross Frontier *Episode 15 Lyrics Romaji = Can you hear me? My lovely boys & girls. Suberidashita kiseki wa ima (I) already catch your heart. Saa STAND UP! 5G(Five G) kurai de tobase! Watashi wa ima I realize that I live. Koko ni iru wa FEEL! I'm a shinin' STAR! Seiza MIRROR BALL COLOR mau tte PLANET HOME sanbangai de Moriagare! ENGINE ON BEAT!! Welcome to my fan club's night! S.O.S.! Choukuukan yuuwaku ryuusei DATE? Welcome to my fan club's night! S.O.S.! Choukousoku ROMANTIC! anata e! Vibration ima hitotsu ni kokoro yurase TOKIMEKI wo koete Can you hear my voice? Be good boys & girls. Ima tashika ni kanjiteru no ittaikan everywhere Don't you feel it? saishuu keikoku AGERU shuuhasuu odore! shouting through We'll enjoy a day today! (Then) I sing a love song for you. RIZUMU KIIPU to aimatte Step by! Keep on step! Oh yeah. Ima koko de FILL-IN! Don't be late!! Welcome to my fan club's night! S.O.S! Choumanin no PANKU sunzen de mou trance Welcome to my fan club's night! S.O.S! Choukousoku ROMANTIC! anata e! Welcome to my fan club's night! S.O.S! Sheryl on Stage! |-| Kanji = Can you hear me? My lovely boys & girls. 滑り出した奇跡は　今(I) already ctach your heart. さぁSTAND UP!　5G（ファイブジー）くらいで飛ばせ！ 私は　今　I realize that I live. ここにいるわ FEEL! I'm a shinin' STAR! 星座ミラーボールカラー　舞って プラネット・ホーム三番街で 盛り上がれ！エンジン・オンビート！！ Welcome to my fan club's night! S.O.S.! 超空間　誘惑　流星デート？ Welcome to my fan club's night! S.O.S.! 超高速ロマンティック！あなたへ！ Vibration 今ひとつに　心揺らせ トキメキを超えて Can you hear my voice? Be good boys & girls. 今　確かに感じてるの　一体感everywhere Don't you feel it?　最終警告 アゲル周波数　踊れ！shouting through We'll enjoy a day today! (Then) I sing a love song for you. リズムキープと相俟って Step by! Keep on step! Oh yeah. 今ここでフィルイン! Don't be late!! Welcome to my fan club's night! S.O.S! 超満員のパンク寸前でもう trance Welcome to my fan club's night! S.O.S! 超高速ロマンティック！あなたへ！ Welcome to my fan club's night! S.O.S! Sheryl on Stage! |-| English = Can you hear me? My lovely boys and girls The miracle has occurred. I’ve already caught your heart. Come on, stand up! Take off, shouldering 5Gs. In this moment, I realize that I’m alive. I’m right here. Feel! I’m a shinin’ star! A colorful constellation of a disco ball is revolving At the third street of a planet home Get fired ups, folks! The engine is onbeat! Welcome to my fanclub’s night, S.O.S. Is this a temping date with meteors in ultra-space? Welcome to my fanclub’s night, S.O.S. Ultra high speed romantic! To you! Now, as one being! Vibrate our hearts! Exceed the heatbeat! Can you hear my voice? Be good boys and girls I can certainly feel it right now. The sense of unity is everywhere. Don’t you feel it? This is your last warning Dance in the rising frequency! I’m shouting through! We’ll enjoy a day today Then I’ll sing a love song for you. Keep up the rhythm and move together with me. Step by! Keep on step! Oh yeah. Come on, fill in right here! Don’t be late! Welcome to my fanclub’s night, S.O.S. The crowd is on the verge of bursting. They’re already in a trance. Welcome to my fanclub’s night, S.O.S. Ultra-high speed romantic! To you! Welcome to my fanclub’s night Sheryl on stage. Disambiguation *'Welcome To My Fanclub's Night! (Sheryl On Stage)' was released on the album Macross Frontier O.S.T.1 Nyan Fro. as track 2. *'Welcome To My Fanclub's Night!' was released on the album Macross Frontier VOCAL COLLECTION Nyan Tama♀ as track 5. *'Welcome To My Fanclub's Night! -Styles ver.-' was released on the album 'Styles' by May'n as track 7. External Links *UtaMacross Wiki Category:Macross Frontier Songs Category:Music Category:Macross F Category:Insert Songs